


bound - an excerpt

by Hansine



Series: it's maybe a lover's knot [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Complicated Relationships, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: He may tie her up in bed but she had completely, and inextricably, bound him to crave for every fiber of her being.a sneak peek, if you will, into the world of supermodel Tifa and her dom and manager, Cloud
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: it's maybe a lover's knot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	bound - an excerpt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SKEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKEvans/gifts).



> This is an exceprt for the next chapter of [bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856607/chapters/65526526), my gift fic for the lovely [SKEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKEvans) 💕 💕 💞 💞
> 
> It was just supposed to be 500 words for FH Freak Week but it somehow became a full second chapter and expanded what was meant to be a one-shot LMAO

He smiled with a deep sense of satisfaction when he sat down on his haunches, examining his work. He was right. The bright red of the rope he used was a beautiful contrast against the sheer black of the thigh highs and the porcelain of her skin. Even if he couldn’t really fuck her, with her legs bound in a mermaid tie, the entire sight chilling to behold.

“Daddy…”

His vision narrowed to a point, to the wicked red gloss on her lips and how they fell into an “o” as she whined for him. As tempting as it was to just give in, he had to steel himself. Swallowing thickly, he leaned over to the side table and picked up the leather strap that was there. If she couldn’t do it on her own, he did have something that was going to help.

“What did I say?”

He swung it by the buckle, watching as her eyes followed its movement. He knew she was trying her best but the whimper he pulled out of her was loud and desperate.

“Baby, that’s not keeping quiet. You told me you could, unless that was just a hoax.” He frowned as he leaned over her, brushing his lips against the shell of her ear. He vaguely wondered if he should bite the soft spot behind it, have her tremble and shake beneath him. He could smell her arousal, thick in the air, and he hadn’t even really done anything to her. He moved her head to the side, the tip of his nose grazing her ear before he bit into that soft spot. The loud cry and the buck of her body was worth it, his eyes darkening. He was playing a dangerous game, he knew that, but he just couldn’t help it. She’d been such a brat the entire day, teasing him relentlessly, so he had to put her back in her place. It’s what daddies did to their babies, after all: discipline.

He laved his tongue over the bite mark and pressed feather light kisses against it when he felt a tear against his cheek. She hadn’t said her safe word yet but he felt he was toeing the line.

“Remember, knock the headboard three times and I’ll stop okay?” He pulled back, his voice soft, as he traced the soft curve of her jaw before slotting his lips against hers. He felt her hands on his face as she nodded, her touch clumsy because of the silk around her eyes. He sucked her bottom lip and dug his teeth into the flesh of it before drawing back and fixing the ball gag around her mouth.

“Now, if you're a good girl, maybe I’ll let you come once.”

One hand drifted to the apex of her thighs, slipping between them as he savored the wetness there. When he started to stroke her lightly, he could feel her stiffen, her back arching off the bed. He licked his lips in anticipation.


End file.
